1. Field of the Invention
The art to which this invention pertains is found in Class 235 subclasses 82 and 83.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stock charts are well known, and the mental evaluation of these charts is, of course, known. The use of a precisely manipulable instrument in combination with an emperical chart (i.e. stock market short) to predict future rates, prices, trends and profits is believed to be novel in the art.